The Super Saiyan saga (part 1-4)
by Aglaia
Summary: What happened to Goku when he crashed on Yardrat, this is my version
1. Default Chapter

Super Sayin saga

Super Saiyan saga

~~ Part 1: Escape from Namek/ Arrival on Yardrat ~~

The planet was collapsing all around Goku and Frieza's spaceship wouldn't work. Goku was getting really nervous, he had to leave now. Suddenly he saw another spaceship, falling. 

'Perhaps that works,' Goku thought. He flew towards it, opened it and he fitted in.

'Come on work, piece of junk,' said Goku. He pushed some buttons and it worked just in time. Goku didn't have time to set a course; all that mattered was to get as far away from Namek as possible before it exploded. Slowly but steady the spaceship flew away. There was a big explosion and that was the end of Namek. Goku was thrown deep in space. He hit his head and was unconscious for several hours. He flew deeper and deeper in space further away from Namek and Earth. After Goku came to he eat something and fell asleep, the battle with Frieza had drained a lot of his powers. He slept for two days and nights without waking up. Goku hadn't set a course so he didn't know where he was headed. Luckily there was enough fuel for sometime in the tank. Goku felt uncomfortable in the spaceship, he could barley move. Eventually he entered the atmosphere of a planet. He landed on a big high rock but as he moved the spaceship fell down with a big bang. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw a lot of purple creatures standing around him. He gave a big yell. The creatures startled and went a bit backwards.

'He, I didn't mean you any harm,' Goku said. They came a bit closer to him.

'Are you what they call human?' said one of them.

'No, I'm a Saiyan,' Goku answered.

'Saiyans evil,' said the other one.

'No, not all, I'm good. Please help me,' those were Goku's last words.

'He doesn't look evil,' said one of them.

'We could help him,' said another one. They suddenly disappeared and appeared a few minutes later with stretcher and a lot of other stuff. They lifted him up and brought his spaceship to a workshop nearby. Goku wasn't badly wounded; he only had a few cuts and bruises. The people of Yardrat were very friendly and build Goku a small home as they assumed that he would stay for a while. A few doctors examined Goku and concluded that he had nothing serious but needed a lot of food and rest. When Goku awoke he found himself in an actual house. It looked a lot like his own. One of those strange purple creatures was standing next to his bed. Goku sat up.

'Good morning. How are you feeling? Better I hope,' the creature asked.

'Yeah, I guess. But who… where… what?' he stuttered.

'I'll explain everything in a minute but first I need to know something, you said when you crashed that you are a 

Saiyan.' Goku nodded.

'Then I want you to tell me if you're evil and I should say that there's no point in lying; around here we notice that,' the purple creature said.

'I tell you that I'm not evil and that I didn't came here to hurt you or your people,' Goku answered.

'I sense you're telling the truth. Now I will tell you what you need to know. I'm Thaisa, one of the people of Yardrat. Yardrat is the name of the planet you crashed on yesterday morning. You weren't heavily wounded but you need to take it easy for a few days. We build a home for you. It lies a few miles from the workshop where they are repairing your spaceship. I fear that it is a really bad shape and that it will take us a lot of time to repair it. That's one of the reasons we build this house. I'm here to see that you don't pull off any crazy stunts before you're a-okay. Well… that's all for now. If you need anything or wanna know something just yell my name and I will come,' Thaisa said.

'Well that answers most of my questions. Um I don't wanna be rude but at what time do you have breakfast here,' Goku asked.

'We eat in half an hour. What do you eat?' Thaisa said.

'Almost everything,' Goku replied.

'Okay, then I'll be back in half an hour with food. I've put some clothes on the chair. You can throw your old ones away,' Thaisa said. Now Goku noticed that he was still wearing the torn clothes. Thaisa walked away and Goku went out of bed, in search of the shower. He was still weak but he felt better and after the shower he felt that he could take on a thousand Frieza's. Goku threw his old clothes away and grabbed the one on the chair.

'A bit weird but they'll do,' Goku mumbled. He walked through the house; it was small but cosy. It had a shower, bedroom, kitchen and a living room. When he looked out the window, he saw that it was near a lake and near a forest. Really far away he could see a city. 

Goku thought, well it could have been worse.

Thaisa came back; she was carrying so much food that Goku thought he was dreaming and outside there was even more.

'I hope this is enough,' she said.

'Enough are you kidding,' Goku exclaimed. 

Thaisa put the food on the table and said, 'Eat well, it's all for you.' Goku didn't know where to start, there was chicken, bread, rice, soup, pork-chops, noodles and a lot of other things that he didn't know but it was all great. For dessert he got blueberries, ice, waffles and the speciality of Yardrat, gelatine. When he had eaten everything he was really full.

'That was really great Thaisa, thanks,' Goku said.

'You're welcome and back to bed!'

'What??? You're kidding, right? It can only be ten a.m. and you want be to go to sleep? No way.'

'You have to rest and what else can you do?'

'Now you mention it, I wanna go exploring and train a bit.'

'Training is certainly off, but I guess exploring couldn't hurt.'

'My God, you're almost sounding like my wife. She that worried too.'

'You've got a wife?'

'Yea and a son too but they are save and sound on Earth. But do you want to come with me before I get lost and you can tell me something more about this beautiful place.'

'Okay, I don't thrust you with this,' Thaisa answered. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and there was no cloud to be seen. Luckily it was spring, there were flowers and animals everywhere.

'Wow, it's really beautiful are here. Would you like to tell me something about Yardrat,' Goku asked. He and Thaisa were walking on the border of the forest.

'Sure thing. We, here on Yardrat are not fighters like the Saiyans but we are also not so advanced as the Tuffels. We've got a few techniques but these we only use for our own defence. We live in houses but they are a lot bigger then yours as we live there with our whole family. We live in cities but others live on the countryside. We have a king and he's really a nice guy. For centuries we've known peace and harmony and no alien invaders until a few years ago. Our scouts noticed that the Saiyans had defeated the Tuffels, the Tuffels were our allies, but of course you know the history of your own planet. Then the planet Vegeta got blown up by Frieza and not by meteors as some say. Chills are going down my back if I think about Frieza.'

Goku interrupted Thaisa and said, 'Well, no one has to fear from Frieza anymore because I finished him off back on Namek. But go on.'

'That's the best news I heard in years! But where was I, oh yeah the Tuffels. We feared that our planet was to be sold too so we pulled all our scouts back and everyone forgot about us. That's the main history of our planet. Now… tomorrow I'll tell you about our customs, my God I'm almost sounding like a teacher. Anyway I'm going to tell our king and queen about this. I think that you will meet them soon,' Thaisa said and just disappeared.

'How's that possible? It's no super speed because she isn't that strong,' Goku said surprised. Goku looked around and suddenly he felt the presence of a strong force, as strong as he was when he turned Super-Saiyan. And then it was gone, it was only there for a split second.

'I must imagined it, gosh I feel tired although I've slept two days and three nights. I guess the battle with Frieza drained more of my powers then I thought,' Goku mumbled. Suddenly Thaisa appeared.

'How did you do that?' Goku asked.

'Aren't you familiar with this one? It is called instant transmission. We only use it when there is great haste. I can teach you some techniques when you're well again,' Thaisa answered.

'Seems cool, but can we go back home, I guess I'm still not okay,' Goku said. So Thaisa and Goku went back home and he fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

~~ Part 2 Meeting with the king ~~

When Goku opened his eyes he noticed that it was somewhere in the afternoon.

'So, a bit better?' Thaisa asked.

'Yeah much better. So can I train now?' Goku asked.

'No way, why do you think you collapsed?' Thaisa said.

'Um okay, tomorrow maybe.'

'No!'

'Sorry, don't get so mad.'

'I just don't want you to get hurt. I feel responsible for you. Oh I forgot to tell you. You're summoned by the king, tomorrow you have to come.'

'Okay, I'll be there. But what can I do today?'

'I shall tell you a bit more about my planet.' So Thaisa babbled all afternoon about Yardrat's history and customs. It bored Goku a bit but he didn't want to be rude so he let Thaisa talk. When it began to get dark Thaisa cut off her story.

'Well I'll better make you dinner and then I'll go home. I hope I didn't bore you.'

'Oh no,' Goku said who camouflaged his yawn with a cough. My God, that girl can talk. Bulma or Chi-Chi is nothing compared to her, Goku thought. Thaisa put dinner on the table while Goku was in the bathroom.

'Dinner is ready.'

'Thanks it smells wonderful,' Goku said.

'Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow,' Thaisa said. She left and flew off towards the city at the horizon. Goku started to eat and in 15 minutes he was finished. He did the dishes and then he didn't know what to do. He didn't feel tired but that was only logical as he slept a lot. 

So he decided to do some sit and push ups although Thaisa strongly forbid him this.

'995, 996,' Suddenly there was a lot of power and it came from the direction where Thaisa flew off to. It was definitely more ki's. I hope Thaisa is all right, Goku thought. He wanted to there but then Goku realised that he didn't know the way around Yardrat and perhaps it was just a family fight. He knew how angry Chi-chi could get. So Goku continued his sit and push-ups. Later he did some exercises and around midnight he went to bed. How lucky have I been to crash on this planet, Goku fell asleep with that thought. The next morning the sun was shining and the dewdrops were lying on the leafs.

'Another beautiful day,' Goku yawned. He washed himself, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Thaisa was already sitting there but she looked a bit down.

'What's wrong,' Goku asked. Thaisa startled and looked sadly out of her eyes.

'Oh nothing really,' Thaisa replied.

'Was there a fight yesterday in your city?' Goku asked.

'How did you know? Do you have a scouter?' Thaisa said surprised.

'No, I have the ability to read power levels.'

'Oh like that. Well there was a fight but it was nothing really.' But her face showed a lot of concern.

'I'll make you breakfast and then I'll take you to the king.' 

'Okay, I'll help you.'

'Thanks but that's not necessary.' Goku set the table and in 15 minutes Thaisa put breakfast on the table. Like yesterday there was a lot of food. Goku started eating like hell.

'Did you know you're a pretty good cook,' Goku said.

'Sort of,' her purple skin got a bit red. When Goku was finished they cleaned up the kitchen and left to see the king.

'You're quick,' Thaisa said.

'Yeah, I'm Super-Saiyan. Cool hey?' Goku said.

'You're what? This gets interesting by the second but you can tell the king everything!' The landscape was beautiful and Goku saw all sorts of plants and animals he had never seen before or knew that they existed. When they came to the town it looked damaged. Thaisa didn't looked down but sternly forward. The white houses were build next a river and lay in the hills. Although it was damaged it still looked picturesque. A huge place arose; it was from white marble and set with jams.

'Wow your king must be rich if he lives like a God,' Goku said.

'He is very rich indeed and his family has always been king.' They landed in front of a huge red carpet.

'Is this for me?' Goku asked. Thaisa nodded and Goku gaped. They walked and Thaisa knocked on the big door. A servant in a white-red suit opened it. 

'Welcome Thaisa and strong stranger. You're expected. Just walk right through and wait for the door on the left.' Goku and Thaisa entered. Goku didn't know where to look. There were beautiful tapestries and paintings on the wall. There were three doors and Goku and Thaisa waited for several minutes. When the door opened Goku was even more surprised. It was huge and there was so much richness. On the two thrones two purple Yardrat people sat on it. They were wearing the most beautiful clothes with a beautiful cloak. Thaisa bowed and Goku followed.

'You must be the stranger who has beaten Frieza,' the king said. Goku nodded.

'Thaisa told us that you have great power. Could you show it to us?' the queen asked. Goku nodded again and said

'I'll try.' Goku concentrated on his power and tried to reach it. His aura got that beautiful golden colour. His black eyes got green and his hair went up, it also got gold. Thaisa, the king and the queen gapped at him.

'Wow this terrific. She was…' the king began but the queen cut him off.

'Not here,' she continued to Goku, who was still Super Saiyan 'could you tell us your story.' A seat was brought. So Goku began to tell his, for us well known, story. The king and queen's amazement arose after every sentence.

'That's quite an amazing story,' the queen said.

'Well thanks,' Goku blushed.

'You deserve a reward for killing Frieza. What do you want?' the king asked.

'Nothing, I've got everything that a men could wish for,' Goku answered, 'but I would be happy to stay at your planet for a while.'

'The honour would be ours,' the king said, 'and of course Thaisa will stay with you.'

'Tonight we'll organise a banquet with you as guest of honour,' the queen decided. She got a bell and waved with it, a servant came almost immediately.

'Tonight there will be a banquet in honour of Goku, make sure that everyone is there,' the queen spoke. The servant nodded and disappeared almost as quickly.

'We expect you tonight. You're dismissed,' the king ordered. Thaisa and Goku bowed again. When they left Goku saw that other servants were busy with tables gifts and a lot of other feast stuff. Thaisa had barley spoke since they left the home. Goku found it a bit strange as she babbled a lot, usually.They walked through the city and it looked a lot more damaged then from up in the sky.

'Shoot, Thaisa tell me what's wrong with you and the city? What happened yesterday evening?' Goku asked.

~~ Part 3: The banquet ~~

In Yega, the capital city of Yardrat, everything was in a state of commotion. The king was holding a party tonight in honour of a special guest. Feast clothes were bought, decorations were placed and it smelled delicious everywhere you went. People from other cities, mostly not so big, used instant transmission to get to Yega. Thaisa had bought Goku a black suit and white blouse. Thaisa wouldn't or couldn't tell what was wrong with her and the city so Goku decided not to nag about her.

'So Thaisa, can I meet your family?' Goku asked.

'Yeah sure I have five sons, two daughters and four grandchildren,' Thaisa replied.

'You're already a grandma! Never would have guessed,' Goku exclaimed.

'Thank you. You will meet them tonight. By the way you look great in the outfit.'

'What will you be wearing tonight?'

'A long dress what else.'

'Uh, of course. So will everyone on the planet be there?'

'Yeah. We only live with about seven hundred on Yardrat.'

'We with… Shoot I forgot.' Thaisa and Goku were walking at the border of the lake near Goku's house and the water was crystal clear. It was another beautiful day on planet Yardrat.

'It's really beautiful here,' Goku noticed.

'I know, this is one of the most beautiful spots of the planet,' Thaisa said.

'So at what time we need to at the king's?'

'In an hour, so we better go back.' They aired and flew back to Goku's house. Goku changed and he looked really cute.

'You look adorable,' Thaisa said. Goku blushed.

'Well, we better go, I need to change too,' Thaisa said.

'Sure.' So for the second time that day they flew to Yega. The city looked beautiful with festoons, balloons and other decorations. They stopped at a house near the palace. This wasn't damaged and looked really beautiful. A young small purple creature ran towards them. Goku estimated that it could only be around three years old. It looked adorable.

'Grandma, grandma, grandma,' he yelled excited, 'is that the strong handsome stranger you told us about?' Goku turned scarlet and Thaisa nodded silently. The boy pulled Goku inside, the house was bigger then it seemed.

'Hey mom,' a girl about seventeen entered the room, 'that must be Goku, nice to meet you. I'm Lavina.'

'Likewise.'

'Mom,' she continued, 'you better get dressed. Everybody except you and me is ready.' Thaisa walked after her into another room and left Goku behind with her grandson.

'You're really strong. You must be the strongest in the universe. When I grow up I wanna be a fighter just like you,' the boy said.

'Well… ah thanks, I guess.'

'So how long are you planning on staying here?'

'When my spaceship is repaired I'll leave. Thaisa says that it could take a while.'

'Need, when are you gonna train?'

'Dunno, you're grandma doesn't let me; but hey I'm only here for two days.'

'Oh, yeah that's true; but when you're gonna train I would do it with my grandma. She's really good, did you know that?'

'Really? You wouldn't say, well I'll do that, thanks little one.' Goku stroked the boy over his head. Thaisa and her daughter entered the room; Thaisa was wearing a pearl necklace with a silver dress. Lavina was wearing a pink/golden dress. The rest of the family entered the room and Thaisa introduced them to Goku.

'Shall we go? We don't wanna be late,' the eldest son suggested.

'Sure, let's go,' Lavina said. When the came to the square it looked beautiful. There were lights everywhere, decorations in all forms, colours and size. People were dancing and eating small snacks. Goku saw that not only Thaisa ate a lot but that all the people on Yardrat did that. There was throne were the king and queen sat on. The king was wearing just as Goku and all men, a black suit with a white blouse. The queen on the other hand was wearing a gold and white dress with a golden necklace; she looked beautiful as far you could call a purple creature beautiful. Goku saw that there were really a lot of people and he got a little shy by the thought that they came for him. Thaisa was going to tell the king and queen that they had arrived. A servant rang a bell and the music stopped. Everyone gathered around the throne and not a word was spoken.

'Welcome my people,' the king spoke, 'in thought we are all with the fallen of last night. Let's have a minute of silence for them.' Everyone bowed their head and thought of the victims of last night, Goku did you too. After that the king continued,

'That's one of the two reasons that my lovely wife and I organised this banquet. The other one is much more pleasant. Please welcome our guest of honour, Goku the Super-Saiyan who has defeated the evil the evil Frieza! Goku come here, please.' Goku noticed that all faces were turned to him and showed a lot of amazement. A few people started to clap, soon everybody followed. Goku stepped on the platform where to king and queen sat. He got a little shy, he was a fighter not a talker. He blushed and began to speak,

'I'm honoured to be here. Thank you for your hospitality and care.' Everyone applauded and Goku stepped down.

'And now, the openings dance. Please search a partner,' the queen said. Goku didn't know whom he was supposed to dance to and how. Lavina asked Goku if he wanted to dance with her, as she was the only unmarried girl in the family. She said that she would lead when Goku told her that he couldn't dance. The orchestra started to play again and the king and queen officially opened the banquet. Goku noticed that dancing wasn't so hard, he only had to make sure that he didn't step on anyone's toes. Later he danced with Thaisa and the queen, after that everyone could eat. Long tables were set up and there were name cards so that you knew where you had to sit. The king and the queen sat of course at the head of the table; Goku could sit right next to them. A servant rang a bell, as an announcement that dinner was ready. A few minutes later the food was brought. It took fifty people to cook the meal and hundred to serve it (realise they were with about 500 people there). When the first dish was put on the table everyone plunged on top of it. When everything was finally on the table people were fighting to get something to eat. They gorged it up and it started all over again. Goku was surprised and saw the huge portions everybody was eating. He on the other hand hadn't touched a potato.

'Goku my friend, don't you want something,' the king said with his mouth full of chicken (I know table manners are unknown there). Goku decided that he better should try to get a hold of something before there was nothing left. The king seemed to guess his thoughts and said,

'Don't worry, there will be seconds.' As Goku was the strongest in the universe getting hold of the food he wanted was like taking candy from a baby. Nobody saw the dark shadow that was staring at Goku.

'It's him all right. Look at him, eating unaware of his past, future and destiny. But he'll soon know, soon…' There was only a rustle of a long dress and the shadow was gone…

~~ Part 4: Exploring Yardrat~~

After dinner everyone was tired when the king suggested having a contest, an eating contest.

'So, any volunteers who wants to take it up against our champion?' the king asked, there was no answer.

'I'll do it,' said Goku who still was a bit hungry.

'Great, but I have to warn you our champion is unbeatable,' the king grinned.

'I can do it,' Goku said full of confidence.

'Let's get him, then,' the king laughed and clapped in his hands. A huge purple creature with an even bigger belly appeared. He was a lot bigger then Goku. A new table was brought in and everyone gathered around it. Goku sat opposite to big-eater (a real appropriate name). In no time the table was full, but when I say full I mean that there was no space to put something else on it. A line was drawn and behind it Goku had to eat everything. The king made the rules clear; the contest was over when one of the two contestants gave up. There was no time limit. 

'I declare the game opened!' The king yelled excited. Goku started eating like hell, he ate cauliflower, mince, potatoes, runner beans, lettuce, chicken, rice, peas, stew, casserole, mutton, pork, veal, chops, trout, salmon and a lot of the things that are unknown on Earth. The people from Yardrat were surprised that Goku ate so much. Finally big-eater threw up and the whole table was covered in… (I won't give anymore details).

'Unbelievable, never thought he, as a thin man, had a chance to win,' whispers filled the room.

'Well,' the king wanted to shake Goku's hand but that was also covered in big-eaters slime so he left that out, 'good job. I declare that Goku has won this contest.' Goku stood up with great effort.

'This banquet has ended, see you next time,' the queen announced. There were a lot of 'plop' sounds and most people disappeared.

'I'll bring Goku home, I'll see you later,' Thaisa said to her family.

'Do you think you're able to fly?' Thaisa asked.

'I feel a bit sick,' Goku complained.

'No really,' Thaisa said sarcastic, 'let's go!' Goku was really slow and he was complaining that he felt sick. When they arrived Goku went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. This time he had a real strange dream. He was still at the banquet, eating when suddenly a women (human) in a long dress approached him. When he looked at her he saw that it was Chi-chi but then she changed into another women, also with black hair, who said something about his destiny. While Goku had never seen her before she looked pretty familiar. Suddenly Frieza appeared and Goku saw how Frieza blew up his home planet. Goku awoke screaming with his face full of tears, then he realised that it was a dream. He noticed that it was around sun rise and as he couldn't sleep after this horrible nightmare he decided to come out of bed. He took a bath in the lake and mediated a bit.

'Hello, feeling better?' Thaisa said. Goku startled and plunged in the water.

'Yeah, the strangest thing happened last night,' and Goku told her his dream in the hope that she could explain it.

'I have no idea what that could mean. Do you want breakfast?'

'Sure, what happened to big-eater?'

'He's lying in his bed right now and has decided to lose some pounds,' Thaisa said. After breakfast Goku and Thaisa talked a bit when Goku suggested if she wanted to explore the planet with him.

'Sure, but if you wanna see the whole planet we better leave now.' Thaisa made some snacks for the road and the left.

'We better go by foot, that way you'll see more of the planet,' Thaisa suggested.

'Whatever you say.'

'That way,' she pointed in the opposite direction of Yega. After a while they came on grassland, it was everywhere you looked. There were little trees but the one that Goku saw were yellow with green leafs. He also saw a lion, rhino and giraffe for the first time.

'Cool, had you ever seen a lion before this?' Goku asked. Thaisa shook her head.

'They're very rare.' A few hours later the ground began to become marshy and a lot of mesquites bugged the duo.

'Pff, this is tuff. I hate swamps!' Goku yelled while hitting some mesquites. After the horrible swamp the road became more impassable. Bushes became higher and thicker but at least the mesquites were gone. The duo was all cut and bruised when they saw an agrarian field with people working on it. Now they could walk on the main road and in the distance a caste loomed up. It was made from red stones and had an oaken drawbridge. It was practically impregnable and had a moat and towers for protection. Inside there was a courtyard and from there you could go to the rooms of the family. It's like a medieval castle.

'It's really beautiful,' Goku said.

'Here we're gonna lunch, I know the Lord of this castle.'

'I'm starving.' There was a warm welcome for the two travellers and they got a salve for their mesquites-bites which eased the pain. They got a delicious lunch and something for the road.

'Thank you for your hospitality,' thanked Goku.

'You're welcome,' and the Lord gave Thaisa a little wink. Now they had to climb a huge mountain. On top there was a beautiful view, you could see exactly the route they had walked and Goku thought that he could see the skylines of Yega. They continued their expedition and it got colder by the step. Luckily Thaisa had got jackets from somebody in the castle. When they came to the point Thaisa wanted to go Goku's mouth fell wide open. A beautiful temple stood at the verge of the mountain.

'Wow, extreme,' Goku gapped. Thaisa showed Goku the statues of the former kings and queen and she told that every king and queen was buried under this temple.

'So uh, how do we get down? I do not feel like the whole climb again,' Goku said.

'Don't sweat it. Do you see that river over there, that's our ride.' Goku didn't really get it but he didn't ask a thing. Arriving at the river Goku saw a boat lying at shore.

'Get in, but beware it can be dangerous,' Thaisa said.

'Need.' The stream was wild and they moved quicker and quicker. Suddenly there was a lot of steam.

'Waterfall,' Thaisa exclaimed, 'hold on.' They plunged down and Goku fell out of the boat. Thaisa pulled him back in.

'That was cool!' Goku said. The stream had calmed down and a few minutes later they got out of the boat.

'Drink as much as you can,' Thaisa suggested. Goku was happy that he had fallen in the river as they now came in the dessert.

'You're planet is varied. I don't know what I saw; it's so much.

'The greatest still has to come,' Thaisa said mysteriously. And she was right, at sunset they walked in the most beautiful forest Goku ever saw. You heard the birds sing, there were a lot of great animals and beautiful flowers.

'They say that this forest is protected by a good fairy,' Thaisa said. When they came at the border of the forest Goku saw that they were a stone's throw away from Yega.

'I'll go home, you know your way back?' Thaisa asked. Goku nodded but took off in the wrong direction. When he saw a lake with a forest he landed. He entered the forest but when he noticed that this was the wrong forest he was hopelessly lost. He noticed after a while that the trees stood less closer on each other. Then he saw a house and it reminded him strongly of his own house back on Earth. He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he entered. It was a cosy little house and when he had looked around he heard that the owner had returned…


	2. The Super Saiyan saga (part 5-7)

Super Sayin saga

~~ Part 5 A suprising encounter~~

Goku wondered who lived here but his questions were about to be answered as the door swung open. Goku mouth fell open of amazement, there was a human women standing in front of him who was also surprised by his precence. Goku took a close look at her. She was about as tall as he, she wasn't skinny or fat. She had long black hair till her waist and her eyes were also black. She wore also the same Yardrat outfit as he did. Something about her was familiar. The women was still starring at Goku.

'Could you please stop staring at me?' Goku asked and for the first time she blinked.

'Sorry, I didn't want to...' she replied, stuttering.

'Hey, you speak English that's great; and it's okay,' Goku assured, 'so do you live here in the middle of the jungle?' She nodded. 'All alone?' The women nodded again. 'Must be pretty lonley, there aren't any people around for miles,' Goku continued, 'I'm sorry that I barged in like this.'

'Ooh, it's okay. I useally don't have that much compangy. I'm going to have a wash and brush up, if you don't mind,' the women replied.

'Okay, I'll wait if you don't mind,' Goku said. She shaked her head and disappeared into the bathroom. Goku sat down on the couch but then he realized that he didn't had a reason to stay. "Well, I promised so I have to stay", Goku thought. He waited until the women came back, now she was wearing a long black dress with flowers on it. 

'Why are you here?' she asked.

'I got lost in the forest,' Goku answered, 'Do you know the way out of it?'

'Where do you have to go?'

'To Yega.'

'That's pretty far from here. Don't you want to take a shower and have something to eat?' That was an offer that Goku couldn't resist. Half an hour later dinner was ready. Then Goku realizedthat he hadn't properley introduced himself.

'How ruth of me, my name is Goku,' he said, apolizing.

'I'm Cameron,' she said with an unexplainble smile, 'so what do you like to eat? I've got steak and a chicken.'

'I would like to have some chicken,' Goku replied polite. Normally he would plung right on the food but when he was with strangers Goku tried to show some maners. Cameron was a good cook and Goku enjoyed the meal. There was not much of a conversation, Cameron was silent and shy and Goku didn't know ehat to say. When the two were finished Cameron said,

'This is all I've got. I hoped you liked it.'

'Yes, thank you,' Goku replied, 'but i think it's time fir me to go back home, if you don't mind.'

'Ooh no, of course not,' Cameron replied, 'I can fly you to Yega.'

'You can fly?!' Goku asked, surprised.

'Yeah,' Cameron replied, 'you've never met a women who can fly?'

'Actually, no,' Goku said, 'can you fight too?'

'What do you mean? Of course I can fight, I'm a...' Cameron cut herself off, 'but we better go. It's getting late.' Cameron opened the door, Goku followed and outside she immeadtely aired. "How can she be so quick?" Goku thought, "she must be pretty strong but how?" All of a sudden Goku had a brainwave. "And she's human so she's not from around here. I wonder why she is here and for how long." Then suddenly it Goku; she was the women he had dreamt about last night. Goku was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Cameron was flying next to him and that she couldn't stop staring at him. Luckily, with both not paying any attention to the route, the came safely to Yega.

'You know the way from here,' Cameron asked. Goku nodded. 'Well, I'll be on my way then,' she continued and she was about to air when Goku called her back.

'You weren't even a little bit surprised when I showed up. Why, there aren't any humans around here,' Goku noticed sharply. Cameron didn't know what to say so Goku continued. 'And you didn't ask a thing. So that makes me wonder who are you and why are you here?' Cameron looked stunned.

'This isn't the place or the time,' she finally said.

'What do...' Goku began but Cameron was gone. 'Damn, I hate it when they do that,' Goku cursed, 'well I better go home before I can't see a thing.' Goku took off, in the right direction this time, but he didn't saw Cameron who was looking after him.

'This didn't go as planned, no it didn't,' she mumbeled and disappeared. Meanwhile Goku had found his home and tried to get some sleep. He wondered why he first had dreamt about Cameron and then met her. It was really wierd, this never happened before. Finally Goku fell asleep with the thought that it perhaps would make more sense in the morning. That night he had the same dream as he had the night before and again he woke up, screaming. Now he was too tired to stay awake and he fell asleep again. The next morning Thaisa came that useal but Goku didn't notice as he was still asleep. When Thaisa arrived at high-noon Goku still hadn't woke up. As if Thaisa knew that he was still asleep, as she went right to the bedroom. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Goku lying there so peacefully. She gently pushed him so that he would wake up. Goku yawned and then starteled because he didn't expect that someone was in the room.

'Good afternoon,' Thaisa greeted.

'Ooh,' Goku yawned, 'I feel like hell. What time is it?'

'It's twelve o' clock, I guess.'

'Man, I'm hungry. I could eat a horse.'

'I'll bake you a big omlet,' Thaisa said, 'but take a shower first. You're all sweaty.' Goku nodded obiently. The sent off eggs, mushrooms and fried cheese filled the house. When Goku was finished with his brunch he decided to take a risk and ask Thaisa about Cameron.

'So uh, Thaisa... are there any other humans around here besides me?'

'Why do you ask thinhs when you already know the answer?' she shot back. "So she does know about Cameron," Goku thought.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'Because she wanted to do it her way,' Thaisa replied. Goku looked at her not understanding.

'You'll see soon enough,' Thaisa continued.

'What did she wanted to say? When I was plucking strawberries she would come to me and say 'Hey do you do your groceries here too?' or something like that?' Goku burst out.

'I don't know,' Thaisa replied, 'but you can ask her soon as she's on her way here.'

'Fine, I want some answers and I'll get them,' Goku said determined. Ten minutes later Cameron landed in front of his house.

Goku walked to her and ordered, 'I want some answers, who are you?'

'I'm a Saiyan, Goku,' Cameron replied.

~~ Part 6 The full thruth revealed~~

Goku didn't know what he was hearing. Finally he stuttered,

'That's impossible. All Saiyans except for Vegeta and me are dead. Frieza blew up the planet, killing everyone.'

'Is it proof you want?' Cameron said and turned around revealing a tail.

'I believe you. How did you escape Frieza? And why are you here?' Goku asked.

'I shall explain everything but first is it true that you've defeated Frieza?' Goku nodded. 'I hope you're ready for this because it ain't pretty. I don't think you know a lot about the traditions on our planet; but it always has been that the men are fighters and that the women are only there to get babies and take care of the house. When women gave birth to a son everyone was happy as they had another fighter. Boys were raised to fight, girls were raised to get babies. But they couldn't just marry anyone; no from birth each Saiyan girl is linked to a Saiyan boy and they share a band, a band deeper than love. This band can't be deneyed. Every girl knew which boy she was linked to and him she was about to marry.' Cameron paused for a second. 'But I was different, I didn't wanna become a housewife, all I ever wanted was to be a fighter. So, instead of going to the girl school, I went to the boy school disguised as a boy. All went well until I was ten years old. I was discovered and my punishment was to be banished. I crashed on Yardrat and was raised by them. But as I grew older the bandwith this boy grew stronger. At first I deneyed it but later it was too strong to ingnore. It drove me crazy and I knew I wouldn't be the same if I didn't find this young men. Then the people of Yardrat told me that my homeplanet was distroyed so that it was impossible to find this men. But I knew that if he was dead I had felt it. When you crashed on this planet I immiedately knew you were the men I was linked to.' Goku gazed at her not knowing what to say. 'You're probably overwhelmed by what I told you,' Cameron noticed, 'take your time, I'll be waiting.' Finally Goku managed to say,

'But I'm already married and I love my wife very much.'

'I'm not saying that we should get married, as I told you I'm against those traditions,' Cameron said, 'but don't you feel somewhere deep inside you a desire that always has been there but couldn't be satisfied until now?'

'Yes... I know what you're talking about,' Goku replied, 'knowing this, I feel it too.'

'It's strange talking to you after all this time,' Cameron said, 'but I would like to get to know you so why don't you tell me something about your life.' And for the second time that week Goku told his life-story.

'So you're saying that our prince, Vegeta is still alive,' Cameron interrupted Goku after telling her that. Goku nodded and continued. When he told her that he was a Super Saiyan Cameron smiled and told that she already knew that.

'How?' Goku wanted to know.

'I felt it, your anger, your power and that's when I turned Super Saiyan too.'

'No way,' Goku said, 'I sensed your ki and it was powerfull.'

'The people thaught me how to cloak it,' Cameron replied, 'the band that we share is not only with our hearts but also with our bodies. The women gets the same strength as the men she's linked to and if his abilties grow so do hers and visa versa. That way when they will get a child it will be as strong as his parents.'

'Wow, I never knew about this stuff,' Goku sighed, 'I hate being Saiyan but now I'm stuck with the consequences of it.'

'I don't like it either,' Cameron agreed, 'the reason I wanted to be a fighter was to help people and do some good in this world.' Goku agreed on that. Suddenly Thaisa appeared right next to Goku.

'Hey, I've made some supper,' she said, 'you're out here for hours.

'That long?' Goku asked, 'well all that talking and listening has made me hungry.'

'Me too,' Cameron agreed.

'So, Thaisa, did you all this from the moment I arrived here?' Goku demanded.

'Yeah,' Thaisa replied and looked questiontly at Cameron who nodded, 'I took care of Cameron from the moment she crashed.'

'She's been really good to me, even when I moved to live on my own,' Cameron added.

'That's why I was the one who got the responsebilty to take care of you,' Thaisa continued.

'Are you two holding anything else back from me?' Goku asked and they both shaked their head.

'Good, now I've still got one question. Why do I keep dreaming about you?'

'I think I know were you're talking about,' Cameron replied, 'those dreams are there to point out our destiny.'

'Okay, I understand,' Goku said, 'Thaisa do you want to eat with us?'

'No thank you,' Thaisa replied, 'I still have to inform the king. Enjoy your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow.' Then she disappeared.

'Shoot, I still can't do that,' Goku muttered.

'I'll teach you,' Cameron suggsted, 'perhaps we can train toghter.'

'Okay, then you can teach me some of those famous Yardrat techniques I've heard so much about.' And so it happened; for the next weeks Goku and Cameron were training toghter. Cameron thaught Goku everything she knew. At first Goku found it wierd to learn things from a women but then he discovered that Caneron was a great devoted fighter. Goku thaught Cameron also some of his attacks and Goku learned also how to control his Super Saiyan powers. Time flew by and on one day in fall, when Goku was about six months on Yardrat, Porunga (the namekian dragon) appeared and said that he was ordered to take Goku back to Earth.

'Can Cameron come with me,' he asked as he and Cameron got close the last few months (no, don't even go there!).

'I can take only you,' Porunga replied.

'Then tell my friends that I'll come later bacause I want to train a bit more,' Goku said and Porunga disappered.

'I think it's time for us to leave Yardrat,' Goku suggsted, 'I miss my friends and family.

'Us, do you mean that I can come with you,' Cameron asked.

'Of course, you're my friend,' Goku answered, 'and I don't leave my friends.'

'Ooh, you really mean it,' Cameron said surprised, 'I'll ask Thaisa if she can fix my spaceship right away. If you don't mind.'

'No, of course not,' Goku replied, 'then I continue to work.' When Cameron left Goku realized that he had missed his family far more than he wanted to admit. He was happy that Cameron could come with him. He already could imaninge the stunned faces of Gohan and Vegeta when he told them that he had met another Saiyan. A few hours later Cameron came back with Thaisa.

'Your spaceship is almost ready,' Thaisa told him, 'but it will take at least two more months to fix Cameron's.'

'Well, then we have to wait for two more months,' Goku said, 'how long will it take us to get to Earth?'

'I think about 5, 6 months,' Thaisa replied, 'but you can sleep all that time. There's a function for that in both spaceships.'

'Good, I don't intend to stay awake for so long,' Cameron joked, 'but can I help in any way?'

'No,' Thaisa thanked, 'our people do their job and everything will be okay.'

'You'll warn us when the ship is ready,' Goku asked.

'Of course,' Thaisa answered, 'you two keep on training and get as strong as possible.' Goku and Cameron wanted to ask why but Thaisa was already gone.

**Two months later**

Goku and Cameron relaxing a bit when Thaisa landed. She looked very troubled.

'What's wrong,' Goku demanded, 'is it something on the ship?'

'No, it's much worse than that,' Thaisa sighed, 'it's Frieza. Our spies have just confirmed that he is alive and on his way to Earth.'

~~Part 7 Back home~~

'What?' Goku shouted, 'that's impossible. I've killed him!!!!'

'Yes, but his father King Cold has searched the pieces of his son and put them back toghter,' Thaisa told them. Cameron didn't say a word and turned pale.

'We have to leave a.s.p,' Goku ordered, 'if I know Frieza then he is on his way to detroy Earth and I can't let that happen.'

'I understand, I'll make sure that you two can leave in a few days,' Thaisa said and contiuned whispering, 'but will you look after Cameron, from the moment she was a kid she was afraid of Frieza.' Goku nodded and tried to comfort Cameron.

'He can't hurt you,' Goku assured her, 'you're way stronger than him.'

'I know,' Cameron replied, 'and we're with two and he's alone.'

'That's the spirit,' Goku said, 'come on. Let's say goodbye to everyone.' Goku and Cameron flew to Yega to say goodbye to all Cameron's friends and the king and queen. The queen organised another banquet but this time as a goodbye to Goku and Cameron. Goku met big-eater again who was now really skinny. The next morning Cameron said goodbye to Thaisa. It was a very emotinal goodbye with lots of tears. Cameron waved for a last time and boared. Goku waved too and boared. The two feel asleeo, they would be awakened when they were near Earth.

A few months later Goku awoke as the alarm of his computer rang. He felt Frieza's ship passing him and a few minutes later he heard a bang. Then it was quiet again. Goku knew there was something wrong with Cameron so he tried to contact her but there was no answer. Suddenly the content feeling he had had for all this months turned in to pain, unstopble pain. He knew that Cameron had died through the band they shared.

'No!' Goku yelled, 'I'll get you for this Frieza.' He decided not to tell anyone what happened on Yardrat because he didn't saw the use of it. Then Goku was brought back to sleep until he was near Earth. Goku awoke still with the acking pain. He noticed that Frieza had landed and he was about to use instant transmission when he felt a real strong force. "Aah, that must be Vegeta or Piccolo. They will finish him off," Goku thought. Hours later he finally landed on Earth.


End file.
